


Sam's Okay

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Okay [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cock Warming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: It made him feel content. No, that's not quite true. It did make him feel content, but the word he was looking for was...safe. Which is weird, because as a hunter, you don't really get to feel safe, not with monsters out to kill you.





	Sam's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wondered how Sam came to holding Dean in his mouth? Well, it went a little something like this.

Sam and Dean are just lounging around the motel, doing their own thing to pass the time, Dean on the bed, Sam on the couch. Dean's so caught up in what he's reading, he doesn't even realize Sam's moved from the couch until he feels the bed sink under Sam's weight. Dean looks up at Sam, book in hand, asking, “What's up?” but doesn't get an answer. Sam just sets his book aside, and maneuvers himself under Dean's lower abdomen. Dean is still confused, asking, “Sam, what're you do-” but breaks off when he sees Sam opening Dean's pants, pulling out Dean's cock, looks up at Dean, who has no idea what Sam's going to do, but then he gets his answer as Sam sinks his mouth onto it, relaxing his neck and holding himself there. Dean tries to push Sam off, asking, “Sam, stop. What's going on?”, but Sam just digs his hands into the bed, holding himself in place so Dean's cock doesn't slip out. Dean pushes a little harder, asking, “Sam, what the hell?” but Sam just relaxes himself again, grabbing the book he was reading, positions it on Dean's stomach carefully, one arm on both sides of Dean's waist, and goes back to reading like nothing happened. Dean doesn't know what to make of it, but decides to just leave Sam to it. Dean rests his head back on the pillow, giving up as he says, “Fine, Sammy. I may not know what the hell’s going on, but you clearly need me to just hold still and let you do this. I can do that.” What he doesn't see is Sam looking up for a second to give a satisfied smirk, before resuming his reading. It's not like Dean really wants to complain anyway. The warm wet heat on his cock feels good, and who is he to pass it up? 

After Sam pulled off later, Dean thought that was it, just something Sam had to get out of his system. But no. Next time they're alone, and relaxed, Sam does it again, this time just holding Dean's cock in his mouth, resting his eyes and laying his head on Dean's abdomen. “I'm guessing you're still not gonna tell me what's going on, are you?” Dean attempts to ask. Sam doesn't even move his head, content to just stay right where he is. “Dammit, Sammy. You can't just do shit like this witho-.” But he's cut off as he feels a sudden hard suck. He looks down, and he sees Sam looking right at him, giving him a knowing look, like he knows exactly what he's doing. Which prompts Dean to say, “Wait. You actually want this?” In response, Sam gives an even harder suck, making Dean buck slightly, as he says, “S-S-shit Sammy. When’d you get so good with your mouth?” Of course, he gets no response, and when he looks at Sam, the playful look in his eyes has softened. Now Sam looks relaxed, eyes half closed, like this was actually helping him calm down. If Dean was being honest, it was making him feel good too. Letting Sam hold him like this, keeping him warm with his mouth, it made him feel content. No, that's not quite true. It did make him feel content, but the word he was looking for was...safe. Which is weird, because as a hunter, you don't really get to feel safe, not with monsters out to kill you. And yet, he couldn't deny it. Sam made him feel safe just by holding his cock in his mouth. And if he looks, he can see something that blows him away: Sam's throat is wrapped around his cock in such a way, that Dean can see the outline of it making Sam's throat pulse. That's him inside his little brother’s mouth. Well, that settles it. Sam needs this, but Dean WANTS this. 

As he relishes in the warmth on his cock, he throws his head back on the pillow, admitting defeat, “Fine, Sam, you win.” Sam's eyes stay the same but he gives a, no pun intended, cocky smile, knowing Dean would eventually give in. Sam wants it, he gets it. But, Dean being Dean, needs confirmation Sam really wants this. He moves his head so he can see Sam, reaching down to rub Sam's neck to get his attention. Sam opens his eyes, looking up at Dean, feeling Dean stroking his hair affectionately, asking quietly, “You okay, Sammy?” In answer, Sam tugs on Dean's cock slightly, giving it another hard suck, watching how Dean takes a sharp inhale at the sensation, giving a both smug and affectionate smile at Dean before settling his head back where he had it, fully closing his eyes. Which is answer enough for Dean. Yeah, Sam's okay.


End file.
